


Look Not At Me

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandir of Brethil writes poetry to come to terms with his secret, unrequited love for Níniel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look Not At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Look not at me with pity in your soul  
that drowns my fragile peace in winter’s rain  
and cannot make the ever-broken whole.  
Look not at me, you pity me in vain.

Look not at me with sorrow in your song  
that soothes not but cleaves my heart in twain  
and cannot ever right the ever-wrong.  
Waste not your melodies, you sing in vain.

For once I dreamed you looked with different eyes  
upon my silent heart and sang of love  
that withered not as shadow veiled the skies  
but echoed softly in the stars above.

If hope is vain and truth too blind to see,  
I would you had not ever looked at me.


End file.
